


Silent Gunshots

by rusticshrubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Suicide, kind of, lance is captured, no comfort just... hurt lmao, not much of the other team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: “I’m going to knock you out. I’m sorry,” he said, and Keith didn’t speak.He didn’t let a noise exit his lips, as Lance’s bayard came crashing down onto the back of his neck.Silence, in the midst of war, overtook him.





	Silent Gunshots

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing bc im depressed awfseghj

War, in outer space, was similar to war on planet Earth. 

Violent, barbaric, and sharply unforgiving. 

  
  


*

  
  


Haggar held up her hand, cocking a Galran handgun in the other, and aimed at the paladins. 

 

“You will choose one, or you all will die.” 

 

They were silent, immobile and exhausted from the battle. Takashi Shirogane lifted his head and strained to see the witch. He opened his mouth to say something, most likely to negotiate with her, but all that came was a sigh. His eyes grew weary, and he fell unconscious.

 

A few worried whispers floated around their leader, asking him to wake up. The man’s back moved up and down. He was alive. 

 

Pidge lay next to him, previously being on his back from her injuries, but now she slumped against his form, unmoving. Hunk did the same, his bayard going back to its original form as he fell to the ground. 

 

“Guys,” Keith whispered, bags under his eyes growing increasingly more dark. “We have to keep fighting…”

 

The red paladin, Lance, looked at Keith from his burdened stance, frown deepening. 

 

“I’m still here, Keith. Hang in there.” The teenager paused, glancing down at his gun and then back into the raven’s deep eyes. “We… we can do this.” 

 

“Hah, we’re in a bit of a corner right now.”

 

“I know. We’ll make it.” 

 

The boys nodded at each other as Haggar grew impatient, a scowl appearing quickly on her face. They needed to make a plan.

 

“I choose one, or you all die,” she repeated. Her eyes glowed in the darkness, reflecting off of her mangly clothing. It made her look even more terrifying.

 

“It matters not that I have all of the paladins with me, only one is necessary to break the whole of you.” 

 

Lance seemed to tense at that, and Keith followed suit. How would they manage this? They had no escape and no means of negotiation.

 

“Choose now. You will all perish!” 

 

The red paladin’s voice became very soft for a moment, and Keith stared at him. Lance’s profile jawline, his soft hair in the midst of life and death, his attractive demeanor. What would they do? 

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith did not answer, he only looked at Lance in bewilderment; they were about to be killed and yet he whispered like it was a tender night’s kiss or a sweet morning’s coffee. All of these soft things, in the midst of a war. 

And then the realization. 

 

“I’m going to knock you out. I’m sorry,” he said, and Keith didn’t speak. 

 

He didn’t let a noise exit his lips, as Lance’s bayard came crashing down onto the back of his neck. 

 

Silence, in the midst of war, overtook him. 

  
  


*

  
  


Lance was taken to a prisoners quarters different from the ones he saw before. The first thing they ordered him to do was strip from his paladin armor and redress into slave garb. 

It wasn’t too bad, except the uncomfortableness of being watched as he undressed. He was afraid of what would happen if he didn’t. 

 

His teammates were taken back to the castle, rather: thrown back into the battle as they stayed unconscious. He assumed Coran and Allura grabbed them. If he didn’t assume well, he’d worry of what else his mind could come up with.

 

Lance was stuck in the same room for three days, quietly as the battle raged on. He had no way of knowing who was winning, and if he’d ever see his friends again. He tried escaping a few times, but the guards came and kicked him back in place. He felt helpless, which only made him feel worthless. 

 

He was alone, with the dark walls and the silence. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


Allura stood near the healing pods as Coran rambled nonsense. She enjoyed his company, for various reasons. But this specific reason was because she wanted him to keep her mind off of the red paladin. 

 

She had not gone into battle because she was needed at the castle, and that forced Lance to return into the blue lion. Of course, he was still the red paladin, and she would continue to think of him this way. He was still her beloved comrade, and she would never choose to leave him behind.

 

_ He was still captured. _

 

“-and the eel ended up being hereditary, isn’t that unbelievable, Princess?”

 

Allura’s eyes locked onto the faded glass of the pod in front of her. She gripped her hands together tightly.

 

“Coran.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We will save him, won’t we?”

 

“...

 

“Of course, Princess.”

  
  


*

  
  


Lance came back on the comms, being automatically broadcasted throughout the castle as Allura sat in the control center late at night. The battle was still raging on, and without Voltron, they were not winning. Explosions lit up the sky, and became blurry from her exhausted vision.

 

_ “-llura? Keith? Shiro?”  _

 

She recognized that distorted voice despite the crackle of the system. His location sounded like an auditorium or a large hallway with much reverberation, voice bouncing off the walls. 

Allura bolted up from her blanket on the floor and stared at Coran, who was still, ears perking at the voice.

 

“Lance, we are here. This is Allura and Coran from the ship!” She tried speaking calmly but her words shook, half from excitement and half from petrifying fear. 

 

“My boy, where are you?” Questioned Coran, locking eye contact with the princess, almost to keep them both from falling apart in that moment.

 

“I’m-“

 

A serious of  _ thumps  _ and  _ cracks _ came from the comms, followed by a scream. Lance’s scream.

 

_ She never wanted to hear him scream like that.  _

 

Loud and frantic footsteps followed by blasting noises set Allura’s nerves on edge even more. It sounded like Lance was running from something… someone. 

 

She pulled herself together a bit, and sucked in a breath. 

 

“Lance! How can we help you?”

 

What else could she say? There was no way they could aid him.  _ Please make it back to us, if you can. Please _ . Words of encouragement were all they had left.

 

Lance didn’t answer for a couple of minutes, heavy breathing coming from the audio, almost like chokes ripping out of his throat as his footsteps moved along. 

 

He finally spoke up after his footsteps stopped and all was silent again.

 

“Allura, can you…” More breathing.

 

She could almost make out another voice in the transmission. One she recognized but couldn’t put her finger on. 

 

“...tell the team.” 

 

“Tell them what, Lance?” Allura began to panic a bit, her heart lurching upward to her throat, and found herself almost tripping over her words. 

 

“I really love you guys, thank you.”

 

_ Gunshot. _

 

*

 

The team woke up from the cryopods, and the first thing they heard was a slight murmur, metallic and almost akin to military comms. 

 

Shiro and Keith fell out first, disoriented and confused when they pulled themselves off the floor. 

 

Takashi caught Pidge when she exited the pod, and Keith tried to hold up Hunk, which proved difficult since he was two times larger than the teenager. 

 

They tried to recollect what was happening, and realized: yeah. They were in space. 

 

But what happened after that? Was there a war? Who were they missing?

 

They decided to run to the control room, at Keith’s lead, who was much more on edge than the others for some reason. He didn’t know why either. 

  
  


*

  
  


When they enter the room, a gunshot echoes from a transmission playing from the control panel. They think nothing of it.

  
  


*

  
  


Allura hears the gunshot, and she weeps. 


End file.
